


heated embrace

by Kami (uwumlauts)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Flower Shop, Alternate Universe - Vampire, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-18 03:59:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 504
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16987641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/uwumlauts/pseuds/Kami
Summary: Yuuri has long yearned for Viktor's embrace, but being an Omega isn't easy.





	heated embrace

**Author's Note:**

  * For [esmeraldablazingsky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/esmeraldablazingsky/gifts).



Yuuri sighed and placed his elbow on the counter. As an Omega, he'd dreamed all his life for a strong, handsome Alpha to whisk him away in his perfect arms. But instead, he was stuck working at his family's flower/coffee shop. He sighed again. It was a very quiet day, until he saw a silverette stalk slowly into his lovely store.  
Yuuri started his heat right then and there, and an unbelievable thirst swept over him. The gray headed man who'd just walked in was the famed vampire-hunter Viktor, of the Nikiforov clan. Yuuri'd looked up to him all his life, until that fateful day when he presented, and ever since his attraction to Viktor had been more than just admiration. He wiped the drool off of his face and sighed, not realizing his proximity to the tall, hawt man.  
Viktor sniffed the air, and realized that an even stronger scent of flowers and snow permeated the atmosphere; it couldn't be…. How stupid could you be to work on your heat? Any old Alpha could walk in and assert himself. Viktor growled, and approached Yuuri from behind, because he had teleported from the counter to a field of flowers. Viktor followed him in his intense need to assert himself over the small, meek, hondsome, nervous Omega.  
Oh no, he's following me! Yuuri sweat-dropped and blushed intensely… he hadn't realized his heat started and now Viktor Nikorikov would fulfill his need???? Nani?????  
Viktor slowly reached up and pulled Yuuri's should in order to turn him around to face him. Yuuri started sweating and already had a noticeable blush spread across his face, and he also panted a little. “V….Viktor….” Yuuri cried out.  
“Yuuri… I've always been in love with you, ever since I saw you figure skating… You were the prettiest one on the rink, and I've always wanted to perform acts with you. Do you give consent?” Victor's pupils dilated to the size of his irises, and Yuuri nodded vigorously. 

The two men [redacted] and took off all of their clothings. Yuuri [redacted] and [redacted] strained [redacted].  
“Oh, Viktor!” Viktor just licked his lips and started [redacted] [redacted]. Slowly, Yuuri [redacted] [redacted] and Viktor moaned, [redacted] throbbing [redacted].  
“Please, be gentle Voktor… I'm just a small bean… ah!” Yuuri sighed and [redacted].  
Viktor grinned and licked Yuuri's nose. “No promises.” Yuuri's eyes widened and his blush covered his whole face! W… wow…. That's hot… Yuuri thought, his eyes becoming literal dinner plates.  
Viktor just smiled, a lit blush on his face and some grass in his hair, because they were still outside in the field of flowers. Viktor got back to work [redacted], and Yuuri [redacted] gasped, [redacted] [redacted]. Viktor, shocked, blushed at [redacted] and Yuuri giggled. Then they both came at the same time.  
They rolled off of each other and into the grass. “V-Viktor…. I'm glad that you were the one to claim me…”  
Lust creeping back into Viktor's eyes, he nodded. “Me too…”  
And they went at it again.

**Author's Note:**

> Its my first time writing smut >///< !! I hope I did a good job uwu....


End file.
